


A Cautionary Tale

by chlorue



Category: Mean Girls (2004), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Cass, F/M, Gay Lance, LANCE AND CASS FRIENDSHIP, Mean Girls Quotes, Mean girls Au, OOC Vex, Varian is an artist, both musical and movie, stalyan will get hit by a bus, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: Rapunzel is a new kid at Corona High School. One of the best school's in the school district. Now, this is a new and exciting experience for  Rapunzel, how she has never been to a real school before. Her parents wanted to homeschool her for safety reasons. Rapunzel meets Cassandra and Lance Strongbow, who show her the ropes of high school. When going through the groups, Cassandra goes over the most popular, most fake, most shiny group of them all. The Plastics. Staylan, Vex, and Faith. They befriend Rapunzel, and Cassandra convinces her to spy on them and tell her all the stupid things Staylan says. Rapunzel also meets Eugene Fitzherbert in her AP English class. She falls hard before learning he is Stalyan's ex-boyfriend. Soon enough, things get too out of hand and...well you'll have to read "A Cautionary Tale".
Relationships: Cassandra & Lance Strongbow, Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Stalyan, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Stalyan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. It Roars

**Author's Note:**

> 'Did you ever get a feeling, that a whole new world is waiting, to bring happiness and friends to the brave girl who explores. It's a scary kind of feeling, but it's so exhilarating how it roars!"

Good morning! Welcome to high school! This is the story of how Rapunzel, a new homeschooled weirdo, caused someone else to get hit by a bus. Ok, that did happen, but no one died. No one dies in this story. Let’s start off with the basics, Rapunzel was homeschooled by her parents for sixteen years. She’s never been to a real school before, that was until one fateful day.

She was sitting on her bed, sketching the scenery outside her window. It was nice, green and darker green palm leaves, the sky was a radiant blue with puffy clouds. Her door creaked open to reveal her mother and father. “Hey dear, can we talk to you?” Her father asked. She nodded and closed her sketch book. Her parents moved to her bed and sat down on the edge. 

Now you see Rapunzel was all about new adventure and new opportunities. She actually has always wanted to go to a real school before, but never could. See, her parents were heads of a big media tech company. So they never wanted to send her to a real school because they were always out on trips and things for work, and wanted to be there for her when she needed it. Now they had the ability to stay home and help her with anything.

“Well, you see honey, we want to give some news,” Her mother said softly. Rapunzel scooted closer to her parents out of curiosity. “We don't know how you’ll take it, but just know we’re here for you.” 

“Okay, what’s up?” Rapunzel asked, just really wanting to hear the news. 

“Honey, we’re going to send you a real school, now it is going to be a difficult adjustment, but-” Her father didn't get to finish his sentence before being tackled by his daughter. They knew it was a good sign, she was excited and ready for a new adventure. They told her she would be starting school the next day, so they wanted her to get to bed as soon as possible.

Let’s take a pause for a second. New adventures always gave Rapunzel an amazing feeling. Like something was alive inside her. And that feeling, well, it roared. It roared real loud. 

Now let’s get back to your regularly scheduled program.

The next morning Rapunzel woke with more excitement than a leaping monkey. She felt overcome with joy. She jumped over to her closet, pulling out her favorite purple hoodie. It had little patches given to her by her parents. She threw it on along with some black jeans, mascara, and cute little boots. Her mother and her wished her father goodbye and headed off to the school.

“Now you have your lunch, right?” Arianna asked when the pulled up to the school. Rapunzel pulled up a brown paper bag that had her lunch in it. She nodded as she stuffed it into her bag. “Okay, and you know what to do when you need help right?”

“Use my phone to call you or dad, I know,” Rapunzel sighed. “Don’t worry, Mom, I’ll be fine. It’s just high school, what could go wrong?"

Oh, Rapunzel, sweetie, a lot of things.

Rapunzel made her way through students. She squeezed pass stoners, geeks, couples making out. She finally squeezed her way to her homeroom, with Ms. Willow. She walked into the classroom to see students already at their desks. Rapunzel spotted an empty desk in the front of the classroom. Rapunzel made her way over to it, getting ready to sit down.

“You don’t want to sit there,” A voice rang out. Rapunzel looked up to see a girl with short black hair and gray eyes. “Freiborgs boyfriend is gonna sit there.” She smirked up to the door. A boy with a big nose came in, and shoved her out of the way to take his seat. Rapunzel walked to the seat behind a boy who looked a little too old to be going to school. “Not there either, he smells.” The girl said. Rapunzel took the advice and headed back to the front of the classroom, but not bumping into someone. 

“I am so sorry!” Rapunzel replied frantically. She turned to see she spilled a box of doughnuts and coffee all over someone. 

“No, don’t worry, it happens,” The woman sighed. She looked older than everyone else in the class, so she was most likely the teacher. She had very pretty, very colorful clothes and very crazy hair. Rapunzel tried to help her wipe the coffee shirt.

“Ms. Willow?” A voice rang through the classroom. Rapunzel to see that the poor woman had her sweater stuck to her tee-shirt. 

“My sweater is stuck to my shirt, isn’t it?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Rapunzel helped her and pulled the white shirt down as Ms. Willow pulled the other over her head. Rapunzel went back to frantically cleaning her desk. 

“Well, that was embarrassing, but hello Mr. Fitzherbert, how are we?” She smiled and patted Rapunzel and smiled as well. Rapunzel smiled back and stood at the side of the classroom.

“Good, how was your summer,” He smiled. Mr. Fitzherbert was a tall man with long hair and a mustache. 

“Good, I went a few new trips with a few of my friends, you?”

“Good, I spent some time with my son, but I have some news, we have a new student joining us this year.” He smiled and looked out to the sea of students. “Her name is Rapunzel.” No one spoke up.

“T-That’s me.” Rapunzel’s small voice broke the silence. She slowly raised her hand.

She was welcomed by her teachers and took a seat where she could find one. She went through the day with things that were new to her. She was getting yelled at for the smallest things like eating in class, no colored pens, and trying to go to the bathroom. It wasn’t the best first day you could ask for.

Rapunzel arrived home to see her parents sitting out on the porch. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to them, so she trudged all the way up to her room. 

So sorry honey, maybe tomorrow will be better. 


	2. Where Do You Belong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'It takes all kinds of people who need people, so find people you can bare.'

Hi, welcome back. So last we left off with poor Rapunzel having the first day at her first ever school. Now this is the day where things change. Rapunzel got up the next day, with a little excitement. She wanted to keep her hopes up. That was a good thing about Rapunzel. She always wanted to keep her hopes up for new things, even if the first day was pretty horrible. She wore a simple yellow and white striped shirt and blue jeans. 

Her mother dropped her off at the school and Rapunzel made her way back to Ms. Willow’s class. Rapunzel found an empty seat right away and sat in, trying to tell herself everything would be okay. She opened up her stuff and got situated.

“Is that your natural hair color?” A voice asked. Rapunzel turned in the direction of the voice. It was the same girl from yesterday and boy. He was large with chocolate covered skin. 

Rapunzel had brown hair, it used to be blonde, but gradually over time has turned to brown. “Uhm, yeah I guess.” She answered softly.

Lance then took a small strand of her hair and showed it to the girl. “Don’t you think this is like such a pretty color, you know who would rock this color? 

The girl from yesterday spoke, “This is Lance Strongbow, he’s almost too gay to function.” She smiled. 

“Nice wig Cassandra, what is it made of?” Someone asked as they passed behind her.

“Your mom's chest hair!” She yelled back. “I’m Cassandra.” She smirked. 

Rapunzel smiled and said her name back. They seemed like nice people, so Rapunzel decided to ask for some help. “Do you guys know where B42 is?” B42 was her Health Class. She had Health Class every Tuesday and Thursday. 

Lance took a hold of her schedule and him and Cassandra looked at it together. Cassandra then spoke up, “I think that’s in the back building.” She smirked at Lance.

Lance looked back at her confused. Now, this is when the two new characters help the other character, and become their friend. Lance and Cassandra knew exactly what they were doing and decided it would be a good idea to help this poor new girl out.

“Oh yeah, that’s in the back building, we’ll take you there.’ Lance smiled at Cassandra and then at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel smiled back at them as a thank you. It was nice to know that these people would help her find her way around this giant school. Little did Rapunzel know, she was about to break a rule.

After class, Lance and Cassandra led her through the giant crowd of people. Lance pushed people out of the way yelling, “New meat coming through! MOVE!” His hand was on her wrist. Cassandra was behind her, slightly pushing her. They guided her to the outside, passing a field to a small secluded spot under some trees.

“Wait, where is the back building?” Rapunzel asked as the two took a seat on the ground. She looked around for any other building in their area, but all she could see was the school and some portables off to the side.

“Oh it burned down in 1989,” Cassandra smiled.

“But isn’t this wrong? We should be in class, right?” Rapunzel asked, worried. 

“Rapunzel, we’re your friends, we won’t get you into trouble, okay.” Cass smiled and opened a small notebook. 

Now Rapunzel knew it was bad to skip class, but she loved making new friends, and Cassandra just said they were her new friends. And Rapuznel was in no position to pass up friends. Rapunzel took a seat on the grass and wondered what she would be missing that day in her health class.

You don’t want to know. 

“So, Rapunzel, why did your parents stop homeschooling you?” Cassandra asked. She had asked yesterday. It was an okay reason, but she accepted it non the less.

“Oh, they wanted me to get socialized.” She smiled. 

“Oh, you’ll get socialized, a little drop of sunshine like you.” Lance smiled.

Rapunzel was confused. Yesterday nobody wanted anything to do with her and today she was being told she was going to get ‘socialized’ whatever that meant. Cassandra seemed very focused on what she was doing in her notebook, but when she looked back at Rapunzel, she could see the major confusion in the poor girl's face. 

“You’re actually really pretty, and pretty is what gets you places in this school, trust me that logic tracks here.” Cassandra smirked. 

Lance seemed to be looking over at the field when he scoffed really loud. “Jesus, for the love of the sun, what the hell is Faith Smith wearing?” 

Cassandra and Rapunzel looked up. Rapunzel looked at the field. She guessed he was talking about the brunette girl wearing very revealing gym clothes. She was a small girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She actually looked very pretty.

“Of course all the Plastics are in the same gym class together.” Cassandra groaned.

“Who are the plastics?” Rapunzel asked.

“They’re like teen royalty, if Corona High was ‘People Magazine’ they would always be on the cover,” Lance informed her. “Let me give you the rundown here, let’s start with-” He started but was cut off by Cassandra. 

“Faith Smith, the dumbest person you will ever meet.” Cass deadpanned. “Lance sat by her in English last year.” She giggled at the memory. 

“I once saw her put a D in the word ‘orange’.” He laughed. Rapuznel looked over to see her try and catch a football, but failing and kind of hurting herself in the process. 

“That one there, is Vex Vardan,” Cassandra pointed at a small girl with black hair in french braids. She was on the phone before she was struck in the head with the football. “Her foster dad is Head Of Police at the station, so she’s apparently really rich, but she knows everything about everyone.” Cassandra finished.

“That’s why her hair is so big, it’s full of secrets!” Lance laughed and poked Rapunzel’s shoulder. 

“And evil takes a human form in Stalyan Baron, how do I even begin to explain Stalyan Baron?” Cassandra growled. Rapunzel saw a girl being carried by a group of boys. She was the prettiest of them all, with reddish brown hair and a nice body. Her eyes were a pretty shade of light gray, she knew how to do makeup, she was so amazing. 

“She’s the main one, everyone cares about her, the other two are just her little workers.” Lance growled.

Suddenly they were back inside, pushing through students, but they were still talking about Stalyan and her friends. “She’s so fierce, so fabulous, she always wins Spring Fling Queen, we’re just drones who work for her.” Lance explained. 

“Then die.” Cassandra added. Lance shoved her and they both laughed. They both seemed so close, Rapunzel really hoped she could add onto to that closeness. “But the Spring Fling is nothing, just a boring dance,why do you even care?” 

Lance scoffed. “It is not just some boring dance,” They looked over to see Rapunzel’s confused face. “Oh let me explain, every year the upperclassmen throw a dance for us called the Spring Fling, and whoever wins queen becomes Chairman of the Student Activities committee. And as an active member of the Student Activities Committee, I would say I care for multiple reasons.” Lance finally finished. I guess you could say she understood. 

“Anyway since we are almost at the cafeteria, here.” Cassandra handed her a piece of paper, It was a list of names. The groups of the school. Rapuznel may have read up on the topic. “This is the most crucial part, where do you belong.” 

“Right, let’s go down the list,” Lance took the paper from her as they entered the cafeteria. “Varsity Jocks, Jv Jocks, Cool Asians, Asian Nerds, Girls who eat their feelings, Girls who don’t eat anything, the Sexually active band geeks-” Lance listed and was once again cut off by Cassandra.

“The greatest people you will ever meet,” She pointed between her and Lance. “And the worst, beware of the Plastics.” She pointed to the table of girls.

So Rapunzel, what will it be?


	3. Meet the Plastics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'We call those three 'The Plastics', they're shiny, fake and hard!'//'His clothes, his grooming, and he's a foot away from me with swoopy hair and shiny eyes that I could swim in.'

Ah, lunch time. Everybody’s favorite part of the day. You get a break from the dreaded classes and get to spend time with your friends. You get to eat food and talk about all the people you hate in your classes. Yesterday our heroine, Rapunzel, spent her first lunch in the bathroom, but we don't need to get into that. Today Rapunzel had friends to sit with. You might remember her new friends, Cassandra and Lance Strongbow.

It was the same day she had met them, she just had to grab a school lunch so they went ahead of her to find their table. She successfully got lunch and started to make her way over to Cassandra and Lance’s table. That was until she was stopped by someone. “Hi, we’re doing a lunchtime survey, would you answer a few questions?” A small lanky boy was suddenly in front her.

“Um, okay,” She didn’t really understand what was happening, but she was a nice person and she was up to answering questions.

“Would you like a lunchroom escort?” The boy asked. At the table beside him the boys were snickering. She was even more confused now, so she gave a confused face. “Would you like us to assign someone as your lunchroom escort?”

The boys were laughing louder now. She was about to answer before another voice spoke up. “Dwayne, why are you such a _skeeze_?” Rapunzel looked to her left to see the three girls Cassandra and Lance were talking about. ‘The Plastics’. The voice was coming from the main one, Stalyan Baron. The Dwayne guy tried to open his mouth to protest but Stalyan’s voice came back. “Listen, Dwayne you don’t come to a party at my house and make out with a lot of girls and guys let’s be honest, and then hit on this poor girl.” She smirked. Rapunzel was appalled, she basically just tore into this boy. Staylan then turned to Rapunzel and started to talk, “Do you want to have sex with him?”

Rapunzel immediately shook her head. Staylan smiled and turned her head back to Dwayne. “See, now you can run along back to your stoners, oh and also that thing you’re doing with your voice where you’re lowering it, that isn’t sexy.” Staylan smirked.

The Dwayne guy squeaked out a “Bitch!” in a high voice as he stomped away from the table. Rapzunel smiled at the girl and started to walk away, but was stopped.

“Wait, why don’t I know you?” Staylan stopped her. Rapunzel looked over at her. She never saw the glamorous outfit she was wearing. White pants with a white tank with a leather jacket over it. Rapunzel looked over at the other girls; they were also so pretty.

“Oh, I just started here,” Rapunzel smiled.

“What?” Stalyan smiled.

“I used to be homeschooled.” Rapunzel clarified.

“Shut up! Shut UP!” Stalyan startled the girl.

“I-I didn’t say anything.” Rapunzel gave a small smile. She didn’t really have a clue about what was happening, but she wanted to try.

“You’re like really pretty,” Stalyan complimented. Rapunzel was taken a bit back. From what she was told by Lance and Cassandra, she didn’t seem like the type of person to be giving out compliments. Rapunzel thanked her for the compliment. “So you agree, you think you’re really pretty.” Rapunzel was so confused. “Take a seat.”

Rapunzel opened her mouth to protest, Stalyan kicked the chair across from her out. Rapunzel looked over to Cass and Lance who were motioning her to come sit down. She set the stuff on the table and took her seat, more out of fear than want. “Oh, my god, that sun patch on your jacket is so cute!” Stalyan pointed out. It was the logo of her parents company.

“Oh thanks, my mom made it for me!” Rapunzel smiled.

“So fetch!” The girl on the left of Stalyan, Vex Vardan, spoke.

“What is ‘fetch’?” Stalyan snapped back. That seemed more like the Stalyan she was told about, cold and scary.

“It’s like slang,” Vex pulled back. “From England.” She smiled.

Stalyan turned back to Rapunzel and smiled, to the normal eye, it was a very very fake smile. “Can you give us a minute?” Rapunzel nodded as she turned to whisper to the other two girls. Rapunzel looked back over to Cass and Lance and gave them a very confused look. Suddenly Staylan turned her head back to face Rapunzel.

“We want to invite you to have lunch with us everyday for the rest of the week!” The other girl spoke. Her name was Faith Smith, if Rapunzel remembered. Rapunzel was taken aback. She had just made friends to sit with and she didn’t know what to think of these girls after what Lance and Cassandra said about them. Out of impulse and really not knowing what to say, she nodded and smiled.

“Oh and on wednesday we wear pink!” Faith smiled.

-

After lunch Rapunzel met Cassandra and Lance in the bathroom. She told them all about what happened at lunch and how Stalyan wanted her to sit there for the rest of the week.

“Okay, you have to do it! And after school you have to come over and tell me all the dumb things they all say!” Cassandra seemed to be taking this really well, she was laughing and smiling.

“I don’t understand why you hate Stalyan so much, she seems so nice.” Rapunzel said.

“She is not nice!” Cass relatiated. “She is a life ruiner!”

Lance came out of the stall. “Yeah, in 8th grade she made everyone sign this petition saying that Cass-” he started.

“LANCE! PLEASE!” That statement really seemed to affect Cassandra. “Just please do it?” She gave a small smile to Rapunzel. That convinced her enough.

“Okay! I’ll do it, but don’t expect anything good to come out of this!” Rapunzel gave in.

“Okay, thanks!” Cassandra smiled before heading out of the bathroom.

-

By the time Rapunzel got to eighth period, it seemed things had calmed down. She was in her 12th grade English class listening to their teacher, Adira, speak. Rapunzel was in deep thought about ‘Lord of the Flies’ when the boy in front of her turned around.

Suddenly she was awestruck. He was gorgeous. His hair was chocolate brown, almost matching the amber in his eyes. The way his face was shaped gave Rapunzel chills. It was perfect. He had a small goatee that made everything better. The nose. God, everything about him was perfect. But when he started talking, that was something else. “Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?” His voice went through her ears like smooth chocolate. She was in love. She slowly handed him her pencil, yes, the one she was using. He handed back to her a few seconds later. “Thanks!” he smiled. God, another perfect thing about him.

“Rapunzel!” She snapped out of her thoughts. She answered the question on the board with a slow, unsure answer. “Good, maybe next time pay attention.” Adira smiled and turned her attention back to the board, and Rapunzel turned hers back to the boy in front of her. 


	4. Apex Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She's the queen of beasts, she can smell your fear, in this biosphere, she's the Apex Predator!'

Wednesdays. How do you describe Wednesdays? Oh, that day in the middle of the week? Hump Day? No, here Wednesdays are when the most shiny, fake, hard, group decks themselves in the color pink. Now pink isn’t always associated with femininity, in other countries it could mean other things. But here in western culture, pink is for girls and, most importantly, spies!

Rapunzel arrived at the cafeteria in a shirt provided to her by Lance. Sure she had pink clothing, but Lance insisted on her having this one pink shirt. She was fumbling with it as Vex explained the rules. The rules of sitting at the table. “And you can only wear sweatpants and tracksuits on Fridays, and you can only wear your hair in a ponytail once a week, so I guess you choose today.” Vex pointed at Rapunzel's hair. The medium length hair had finally been able to put in a ponytail. Rapunzel kind of understood, she didn’t have to experience rules like this when she would work on her computer from the comfort of her home. “If you break any of these rules you can’t sit with us, I mean not just you. If I was wearing sweats today, I would be sitting over there with the outcasts!” She pointed to Cass and Lances table.

Stalyan was looking at a small granola bar, inspecting it really hard. “Hey, are any of you good at math?” She asked.

They all shook their heads in response. Stalyan narrowed her eyes on Rapunzel. “Oh the only thing I’m good at in my mind is art and english.” Rapunzel shook her head.

Staylan sighed. “I’m trying to lose three pounds,” She dropped her head. No one seemed to know what to say to that, especially Rapunzel. Staylan looked back up to see no one respond. “Ugh, whatever, I’m getting cheese fries!” She groaned and left the table.

Rapunzel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned out to see a small boy with black hair and one teal stripe. “Um, hi, I saw the back of your jacket, did you paint that?” He seemed to be a freshman, but he was nice. He was talking about the whole lantern scene she had painted on her denim jacket a while ago. It was one of her favorite works.

“Oh yeah, I did, thanks for noticing!” Rapunzel smiled.

“Well, if you were interested, you could join our art club, we want to go to State this year, and we could do really good if we had an amazing painter with us!” He beamed.

“Who’s joining the art club and why is _he_ at our table?” Stalyan took a seat beside Rapunzel.

“I can hear you, you know!” The boy exclaimed.

“Can you hear me now?” She whispered a small ‘buh-bye’ and blew a kiss.

“Well, anyway, here’s my card and please think about joining the club, because we would love to get jackets!” The kid gave her a card. It read:

**_Varian_ **

**_Resident Alchemist/Artist_ **

“Oh, my god, you are so lucky you have us, this shit,” She tore the card from Rapunzel's hand, slamming it down on the table. “Is bringing you so close to the edge of social suicide!” Stalyan smiled. She giggled and took Rapunzel’s hand in hers. She pulled her up as students started to leave the cafeteria. “Here, let’s go to the mall after school and I’ll buy some new shoes,” She smiled.

“That sounds fun!” Rapunzel smiled. She had never been to the mall with friends before, since she didn’t really have any besides her pet chameleon, Pascal.

Stalyan and the others started to walk away before she turned her head back to Rapunzel. “What size are you?”

“Oh size six!” She smiled.

Stalyan giggled and walked away. Rapunzel turned back to see Cassandra and Lance walking up to her. “So, what did they say?” Cassandra asked.

“Wait, did you see how she tore into the poor boy to protect me?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yeah, she’s rude, everyone knows this!” Cassandra pushed, really just wanting to get to the juicy stuff.

“No, she’s the,” Rapunzel stopped to think. “She’s the apex predator.” She stated.

“I’m sorry the apex what?” Lance spoke up.

“The apex predator, they’re vicious, but if you’re on their good side you can have a symbiotic relationship with them.” Rapunzel explained.

“No Rapunzel listen, you said it yourself, she’s a predator, don’t be fooled by the pink.” Cass frowned. “Just tread carefully, you’re kind of the prey here.”

“Don’t worry Cass, I got this under control.” Rapunzel smiled.

-

In her eighth period, she was back in her English class and staring at the boy in front her. The boy she didn’t know the name of yet. They were in a deep discussion about Robert Frost, but that furthest thing from Rapunzel’s mind. Well it was until she was called on. “Rapunzel what did you think Frost meant with this poem?” Adira asked her.

Rapunzel recollected her thoughts to answer the question correctly. ‘Um, I believe he meant that people make tough decisions through life, but ultimately they have the same good outcome?” She answered. Adira smiled and turned back to the board.

And then, he turned to face her. Rapunzel lost the ability to breathe, he was so beautiful. “Nice answer!” He smiled. “I’m Eugene by the way, Eugene Fitzherbert, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around. Are you new?” He said in that beautiful voice.

“Oh, I’m Rapunzel!” She snapped herself back into reality. “And yes, I am new, my parents sent me here to have human friends.” Right after that statement came out of her mouth, she slumped back into her chair. He laughed it off and turned back. Rapunzel put her face in her hands and groaned.

She went through the class doodling in her notebook. Just her random thoughts and Pascal. She drew a little group picture of her, Cass, and Lance. Before she knew it class was over. “Hey it was nice to meet you, hope to see you around!” Eugene turned in his seat.

“Um, thanks, it was nice to meet you as well!” She smiled as she got out of her seat.

She headed out the classroom and was met by the smiling face of Stalyan Baron. “So loser,” She took Rapunzel’s hand and dragged her down the hallway. “Let’s go shopping!”

-

Rapunzel has been to the mall before. It was big and light. But she had never been with other people. She usually went to walk around and draw people at the fountain. This was a whole new experience for her. Stalyan was a staple. She was also powerful. People would move out of their way to clear a path for them. People scattered away from the fountain so she could have space. The girl, decked out in pink, was the scariest, most powerful person in the school.

“Punzie!” Stalyan called her over to a window. On display were these very pretty red heels. Rapunzel has never worn shoes like that. In fact she barely wore shoes. Ever since she started school, she's been wearing the same pair of Converse. “What about these?” She smiled.

Rapunzel smiled and nodded, not even knowing what to say. “Okay, you guys go wait over there by the fountain and grab those for you, Punzel!”

With that, Vex and Faith pulled her over to the fountain. “So, have you found any guys that you think are cute yet?” Vex asked. Her mind instantly went to Eugene Ftizherbert.

“Oh there’s this guy in my English class,” She smiled at the thought of his face. “Eugene Fitzherbert, the principal's son.”

Vex and Faith instantly cut her off with exclamations of “No! No, no, no, no! You can’t like Eugene Fitzherbert! That’s Stalyan’s ex-boyfriend, he dumped her just last summer.” Rapunzel’s heart sank. Eugene dated Staylan.

“I thought she dumped him for Brock Thunderstrike.” Faith said, absentmindedly.

“Well irregardless, ex-boyfriends are off limits to friends,” Rapunzel’s heart sank even more. “That’s just like, the rules of feminism!” Vex exclaimed.

Rapunzel spent the rest of the trip thinking about Stalyan and Eugene. When they got back to Stalyans house she didn’t snap out of her thoughts until she walked into her room. It was humongous and filled with pink walls and pink furniture. A pink canopy bed and pink closet, and even a pink dresser. It kinda hurt Rapunzel’s eyes. “Wow, your room is really nice!”

“Thanks, it used to be my dads, but I made him trade me!” Stalyan smiled.

Vex and Faith were standing by her full length mirror. Stalyan joined them.

“Ugh, my ankles are like cow ankles.” Faith groaned.

“I’m trying to lose three pounds.” Stalyan went next.

“I have man shoulders!” Vex sighed.

They all looked over at Rapunzel. She never considered these things about herself. “Oh, I don’t know what we’re doing, but yeah sure I’m ugly too.” Rapunzel smiled. Something then caught Faith’s eye. She ran over to Stalyan’s bookshelf and pulled a bright pink book out. It had the title ‘BURN BOOK’.

“Oh. my god, I remember this!” Faith squealed.

“Me too! Rapunzel come look at this! We call it our Burn Book! We cut out random girls yearbook photos and wrote comments!” They opened the book and went through all the pages of girls with mean comments. Suddenly she saw Cassandra and Lance. “Cassandra Smith, space dyke!” Vex laughed.

“Cass?” Rapunzel took a closer look.

“Yeah, she’s so weird, she’s also like totally obsessed with Stalyan!” Faith laughed.

“Yeah we were best friends in middle school and when I told I couldn’t invite her to my 13th birthday because my dad said I could only invite 6 people, she got mental. Like, I wish she would just calm down.” Stalyan sighed.

“Who’s that?” Vex pointed.

“Oh that’s that Lance kid!”

“Oh yeah, he’s almost too gay to function!” Rapunzel joined into the laughs as they got louder. Everyone was praising her. “Wait, I didn’t mean it in that-” She started but was cut off by Stalyan.

“No that’s good, put that in there!” Stalyan said.

“Don’t worry Punzie!” Vex handed her the book. “We only write things about randos, friends are too important!” She smiled.

“Faith, come with me, I want to change your eyebrows!” Stalyan made her way to the bathroom.

“Can I still have two!” Faith ran after her.

Vex tried to catch up, but Stalyan slammed the door before she could get there. Vex tried to get in there but it was locked. She decided to go back to Rapunzel. “So, are you having like so much fun with us?” She smiled.

“Yeah, so, Eugene.” She started. “How long did he and Stalyan date?” She asked.

“All of last year.” Vex seemed distracted by the bathroom. “Did Stalyan seem mad?”

“Oh I don’t know, does Eugene like girls like that, with makeup and shoes?” She tried to get Vex’s attention.

“Yeah. She did seem mad, oh it all started when I burped in the car!” It was clear that Vex wasn’t focused on what Rapunzel was talking about and Rapunzel started to leave. She didn’t really want to get involved in their inner drama. She left Vex alone and headed home with her new shoes and new things she had learned. The next few months are going to be a wild ride. 


End file.
